Enclosed cartons with opening features and cartons with positioning features for displaying and enhancing dispensing of articles have been used in the past. Cartons with positioning features typically require the user to detach a portion of the carton, to manipulate the carton to assemble the positioning assembly, and to place the assembly under the carton. Once the positioning feature is removed from the carton, the user cannot replace the positioning feature to reclose the carton. Other cartons include positioning features that require adhesives to hold the positioning assembly in place or to adhere the positioning assembly to the carton itself. Still other cartons require the user to insert the positioning assembly into pre-formed slots in the carton. In many instances, after the user engages the positioning assembly, the structural integrity of the carton is lessened or destroyed. Additionally, several prior positioning assemblies are structurally weak and are easily flattened by excessive weight.